Tired of Pretending
by FreckledBrunette
Summary: A collection of very short stories of Merlin revealing some talents of his, they are not connected. I have 12 chapters planned. Warning: language.
1. Sword

This will be a series of short stories where Merlin gets tires of pretending.

* * *

It started as just one of those days. Merlin woke to being shoved out of bed by Gaius, told he was late. Merlin ran out the door, Arthur had training practice this morning.

Then Merlin dropped Arthur's breakfast twice, so he had to go back to get another.

Finally Merlin got to Arthur's chambers in one piece.

Merlin proceeded to drop the tray of food with an echoing clang.

Arthur jumped so badly he fell out of bed, so his mood instantly fouled.

Arthur immediately yelled at Merlin and threw a goblet at him, who didn't duck in time. Arthur loaded him with more chores to do, on top of the extra chores he has to do for Gauis.

Merlin was just having a bad day, he'd had enough.

Now in present time, Arthur was using him as a dummy in training. They were working on swords today.

Merlin had bruises _everywhere_ , he just finished sparing Elyan and its Arthur's turn now.

Merlin lowers his sword, wary and tired. Arthur grins at him and takes a stance.

He swings, not holding back his force. Merlin winces and Arthur teases him instantly, "awww is Merlin hurt? I have to admit, you're getting better. Last year you wouldn't have lasted anything after your second knight. Left."

Merlin blocks weakly, "left."

"Left, right, legs, head." Each word is accented by a swing in the said direction, Merlin blocks.

"Head."

Arthur nods, "ok now we are actually going to spar."

Merlin rolls his eyes and takes his bad stance.

5 seconds and Arthur knocks him on his butt.

Merlin stands, " _enough._ I so sick of pretending." Merlin's eyes flash with irritation.

Arthur raises his eyebrows in confusion but doesn't have time to ask before Merlin swings his sword.

Arthur blocks it barely and retaliates, expecting the same result as before but Merlin easily parries it.

Arthur uses more complex maneuvers, all of with are thwarted by Merlin.

Merlin leaps forward in an opening and locks their hilts together before twisting and Arthur's sword goes flying. Merlin's sword continues and the point settles on the hallow of Arthur's throat. They both freeze, breathing heavily.

Merlin lowers his sword but Arthur remains frozen.

Finally he speaks, "what... The... Hell was that?"

Merlin grins, his dimples flashing, "Arthur I've been training with you for years, _and_ I've went with you into all your battles. You've been giving me private lessons for how many years? I'm a fast learner, and I pick up quite a few tricks from your knights since you insist on making me fight them almost everyday."

Arthur looks at Merlin in shock and in the background Gwaine cracks up laughing and is rolling on the ground in a few short moment.

Arthur's face slowly forms a grin before he to is over come by laughter, "Merlin, you never cease to surprise me."

Merlin rolls his eyes, their all idiots...

* * *

I feel like this is terrible. I promise they will get better as they go


	2. Dancing

Arthur was throwing a dance in the honor of his and Gwen's wedding.

But the problem was, Gwen used to be a servant so Arthur naturally assumed she didn't know how to dance. Which was untrue, Gwen danced with Merlin many a times. She so loved to dance, Merlin was the only other servant who could dance.

When the music was playing Gwen would drag Merlin into the servants hall right out side the room so they could dance. They would never be allowed on the actual floor, they were servants.

So there she was, sitting next to her husband in her chair. Watching all the nobles dancing. Gwen sighs and puts her head in her hands, she can't tell Arthur she can dance because that would embarrass him and would be rude. He has continuously apologized in her ear, telling her that he would teach her so they could tomorrow at the next dance.

Merlin see's the problem and knows how to resolve it without a scene, well not a big one anyway.

Merlin walks over to Arthur and Gwen. He bows low before the Queen and extends his hand, "may I have this dance?"

"Merlin!" Arthur hisses, fearing Merlin is humiliating his wife.

At the sight of Merlin Gwen brightens immediately, "you may." She takes his hand with a excited smile and allows him to lead her to the floor before moving as one with the soft music. Dancing far more elagently than any on the nobles, a grin forms on both of their faces. They've been doing this for years, but this is the first time they were able to do it on the actual floor.

Merlin twirls her around and picks her up gently and sets her back down.

They didn't notice everyone stopping to watch the two move gracefully across the room, they were having to much fun.

When the song ended Merlin escorts Gwen back to her seat and resumes his place among the servants.

Gwen gives him a smile of gratitude and he does back his welcome.

Arthur leans over, "you can dance?"

Gwen smiles sheepishly, "yes, mother taught me. Every time You or Uther would hold a dance I would drag Merlin through that door," she twists to show him, "and make him dance with me in the hall. He was the only other servant who knew how." She sighs, "and I so love to dance." She laughs, "Merlin doesn't much care for it but he did it for me."

Arthur shakes his head, "why didn't you tell me?"

Gwen looks shocked and confused, "that would be rude!"

Arthur laughs and grabs the back of her neck lightly and kisses her temple. "I don't care if it's rude, please don't make me find thing out about you through _Mer_ lin." His voice filled with amusement.

Gwen's eyes soften and she whispers, "deal," before grabbing Arthurs arm and dragging him toward the dancing nobles.

Merlin grins and shakes his head, she would never change.

* * *

I think this is a darling little scene. I know its not really Merlin's big talent review but it was to adorable to pass up :)


	3. Knives

Merlin sighs and rolls his eyes, they all sucked...

They haven't even hit the target yet, it literally ten feet from them how hard could it be?

Merlin and Arthur had been out on the training grounds all day watching the trainees practice knife throwing.

...none even came close to the target.

Merlin's nerves were coming to a frayed end, and so were Arthurs.

Though his were more noticeable.

"Ok that's enough for today," Arthur calls.

The young men all slump with relief.

"Dismissed." Arthur then turns and heads back to his chambers and Merlin jogs to the kitchen to get Arthur's dinner.

Merlin drew Arthur's bath as he ate, then settled him to bed when he finished.

As Arthur's chamber door clicks shut behind Merlin a wide grin spreads, now, its his turn.

Merlin walks quickly to his room and fishes under his bed, grasping his dark cloak and puts it on, making sure it conceals his face. He pries up his loose floorboard and gets out what he will need.

Arthur rolls over and sighs, he can't sleep. He gets up and walks to his window, and does a double take. There's someone in a very dark cloak in the training grounds, they are near impossible to spot.

Curiosity gets the best of Arthur and he races down the halls to see what they are doing.

Arthur stops a ways from the person and watches.

They are standing in front of a target with a knife in hand. Arthur must give it to them, they have determination.

They toss it in their hands a few times before stepping back with their right foot and throwing.

It hits dead center, and sticks.

Arthur's jaw drops.

Beneath his cloak Merlin smiles, all these years and he's still got it.

Merlin and Will would hunt with knives when they were younger. They got good at it as years passed, really good at it.

Merlin grabs another knife from his belt that he made to hold his knives for him.

Merlin doesn't even need to think about it anymore, it comes naturally.

He flips it absently as he finds where he wants to throw it.

Breath in.

Step back.

Breath out.

Throw.

It hits slightly off from the other knife, don't want to damage them you know, they're expensive.

Merlin grins and decides he wants a bit of a challenge.

He quickly retrieves his two knives and jogs to the corner of the field in front of the first target and starts running.

Twisting his body sideways he throws and hits the center of the first target.

The targets are placed close together so Merlin must continuously throw but he never misses.

He finishes but has one knife left so he gets a running start and rolls, coming up on one knee. He uses his momentum to launch the last knife and it buries to the hilt in the center target.

Merlin starts laughing, he wishes he could have this much fun with Arthur, but Arthur thinks him useless and wont listen otherwise about it.

He stands and brushes off his clothes.

Merlin hears someone clapping behind him and whirls, his cloak concealing him.

Arthur's voice rings through the training grounds, "so who is it that has been faking huh? Which of my trainees are you? You're amazing, why have you been hiding how good you are?"

Merlin chuckles and throws back his hood, grinning at his King.

Arthur stands there for a whole minute, his jaw brushing the ground before turning without a word and going back inside.

He must have been dreaming.

* * *

You know, I'm not real sure how much I like this. What do you think?


	4. Drawing

"Go away Arthur," Merlin mutters not lifting his head from what he's doing.

Arthur scowls, "I'm bored."

"Then go find Gwaine, leave me alone." Merlin's voice comes out slow, as if he doesn't even know he's saying them. Merlin's sitting on the castle steps, head bowed over something in his lap, but Arthur just wont leave him alone!

Arthur rolls his eyes, " _Mer_ lin..." Arthur glances down and tilts his head as Merlin shields it from him. "What are you even doing?"

Merlin scolds, "that's not any of your business Sire."

Arthur's eyebrows scrunch, "the hell it isn't." Arthur snatches the notebook from Merlin and quickly stands up, walking away.

"Hey! That's mine! Arthur!" Merlin leaps up, following his master.

Arthur is astonished, he flips through the pages. His eyes growing wider with each one.

It was _filled_ with detailed beautiful drawings.

Some of places in the forest that he had never seen.

One of a beautiful lake with mountains behind it and wild flowers growing around it.

Some of himself and the other knights.

Some of Gwen and Gaius.

But many, _many_ of a girl he had never before seen.

She is lovely.

A delicate nose, full beautiful lips.

Arched eyebrows, high cheekbones, and kind soft eyes.

Hair casted around her shoulders.

Arthur's heart fills with pain, these drawings were filled with pain. But they were all so lovely.

Arthur flips to the beginning.

She is smiling that soft smile.

Flip.

Leaning down, smelling a budding rose in her hand. Her hair falling forward slightly.

Flip.

She is grinning at something you can't see, her face is filled with so much happiness.

Flip.

Merlin, holding her as she sleeps. Her face relaxed and carefree.

Flip.

Merlin cupping her face gently, she is looking up at him with such happiness and contentment.

Flip.

Merlin kissing her lightly on the lips, her eyes half drifted closed.

Flip.

She is lying on the ground with Merlin over her, holding her up. Her eyes filled with love, but her face betrays her pain.

Flip.

Merlin, clutching her limp form, tears running down his face.

Flip.

She looks like she is sleeping, she has a small smile. She is lying in a boat filled with flowers.

Flip.

The boat is in the middle of a lake with mountains behind it.

Flip.

The notebook is yanked from his grasp and he looks up to a stricken look on Merlin's face. Arthur was so enraptured he hadn't even noticed he had stopped walking.

"Are you done now?" hisses Merlin, his face filled with pain.

"Who is she?" whispers Arthur.

"Was. She died but she was and will always be my one and only love. Freya." The name seemed to tear from Merlin's throat as it closes up and his eyes fill.

"When?"

"A few years ago," Merlin lovingly closes the notebook.

"While you were still in Camelot?" Arthur's eyebrows furrow.

Merlin nods and looks down, swallowing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur puts a hand on his manservants arm.

Merlin shrugs slightly, "that's just how I am, I don't share many things. I've lost so many," Merlin's voice cracks, "I don't want pity. So many have I lost, I've gotten used to mourning on my own."

Arthur's eyes water and he swipes at them, "don't keep something like that to your self, you idiot. I'm not here for nothing. I will help you." Arthur usually would never say this but he knew Merlin needed it.

Merlin smiles and nods, "thank you." His voice is full of gratitude, though he doesn't know what he is thanking him for.

Arthur smiles and ruffles Merlin's hair, "take the day off." Then he pushes Merlin slightly and runs off to bug Gwaine and leave Merlin in peace.


	5. Hunting

"We are _not_ going back until we catch something." Exclaims Arthur to the ever complaining Merlin.

Merlin, who just finished making the fire looks up, "so... say we catch something now, could we go home and not spend the night out here?"

Arthur rolls his eyes, "that's not going to happen but... yes."

Merlin gets up suddenly grabs Arthur's crossbow and starts to walk off.

"Hey!" Arthur calls, "where do you think your going?"

"I wanna go home." Merlin calls back over his shoulder.

Arthur sighs, Merlin will be back soon when he realizes he's hopeless at hunting.

Merlin walks silently through the forest ranting in his head, if I had known we was going to make us stay out here over night I would have let him catch something. Now I have to do it myself.

Normally Merlin wouldn't mind but it was so cold tonight and he only has a thread bare blanket.

Wait.

Merlin hears a slight rustle a ways off and heads in that direction on silent feet. Thank goodness Arthur isn't here, he wouldn't hear the end of it. He never really has reason to use his stealth, but when he does, not even Arthur can hear him.

Merlin grins, it was a large turkey that he had heard. Merlin lingers at the edge of the small clearing. He loads the crossbow and kneels, he braces an elbow on his knee to hold it steady and aims carefully.

 _Twang._

The arrow shoots and hits its target right in the eye.

A small squawk and the large male hits the ground with a thump.

Merlin walks to it with a grimace and heaves it up, making his way back to Arthur.

Arthur's tending the fire when he hears steady crashing through the forest and grins, well that was quick. He probably just figured out he doesn't know how to use a crossbow.

Merlin breaks through the trees with the turkey over his shoulder, Arthur falls off his log with shock.

Merlin stomps over and dumps the bird at Arthur's feet and goes to start packing Arthur's horse.

"Wha-How-What?"

Merlin looks up in surprise, "what are you doing? Lets go, I wanna go home. I'm cold, I'm tired, I'm hungry. I hope you're- why haven't you done anything?"

"How did you kill it?"

Merlin gives Arthur a _really?..._ face and points at the crossbow.

"Well I know that but..."

Merlin rolls his eyes, "just get on the horse Arthur."

Merlin mounts and waits for his prince.

Arthur, still very bewildered, does as he's told.

Merlin shakes his head and twists his torso to check that the turkey is on there tight.

Arthur was thinking it should get cold like this more often, he would like to see how he did it.

Arthur knows Merlin would never tell him, he wouldn't even show him how good of a shot he is, but by the judge of that fowl he's dang good.

Arthur sets his jaw, well we'll just see about that. Merlin will tell him. He _will_ find out.

Merlin snorts, he can see the thoughts written clearly on Arthur's face, and he'll never tell.


	6. Playing

The violin.

Merlin closes his eyes and lifts it to his chin, grabbing the bow.

His mother always played the violin for him when he was sad, she played this happy little song. Not quite a jig, Merlin couldn't explain it.

Merlin licks his lips, hoping no one would pass the door and hear him, he's not supposed to be in here but he was home sick, he couldn't help it.

He set the bow on the strings, then quickly drew them across starting the song.

Merlin laughs and starts to move with the music.

It was light and happy, he could see his pretty mother in front of him laughing and dancing to him playing for her.

He could see the village parties when they would have him play for them and they would all dance together.

He could see Will sleeping on one of the many nights he had trouble sleeping and asked Merlin to play for him. He was asleep before Merlin was half way through the song.

A tear slips from his eye but he pushes the sad memory of Will away.

His mother laughing. He could hear it ringing in his ear.

Merlin hit the tricky part and smiles, it took him years to be able to play this part.

Merlin laughs, when he was younger and he would mess up here, Hunith would take the violin from him and tackle him. Tickling until he begs for mercy, he learned quickly not to mess up. His mother was ruthless.

The song came to an end and Merlin smiles, caressing the instrument fondly.

Merlin quietly walks to the door and opens it.

Gwaine and Arthur come tumbling through and end up on the floor.

"What are doing!" Merlin exclaims, surprised.

Gwaine looks sheepish and Arthur answers, "we heard music and was listening, how were we to know it was you?"

"Mate how did you know to play like that?"

Merlin ignores Arthur and answers Gwaine, "my mother taught me, I was a bit home sick."

Gwaine nods.

Arthur grins, "well guess what our new addition is to the hunting packs?"

Merlin glares and kicks Arthur who is still on the floor.

Arthur lunges and puts Merlin in a headlock, giving him a knuckle sandwich.

"Ow! Get off! Arthur! ARTHUR! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! ARTHUR!" Merlin struggles with all his might but nothing becomes of it.

Arthur lets go of him with a laugh.

Merlin glares and rubs his scalp gently.

Arthur lifts his chin and crosses his arms, grinning flat out.

Merlin can't help it any longer, he flashes his dimples at the two of them.


	7. Quarterstaff

Merlin grunts, "I told him. I _told_ him something was wrong. Did he listen? No, does he ever listen? No."

"Alright, aright I get it. Shut up already." Arthur growls back as he blocks another blow from a bandit.

Merlin and Arthur were back to back, Merlin having found a sword somewhere.

Merlin, Arthur and the knights of the round table were on a hunting trip and Merlin started to feel something was off. He tried to warn Arthur but does that prat ever listen?

As soon as Arthur dismissed Merlin bandits jumped from the trees.

They and the knights were surrounded.

But the fight forged on, the bandits numbers slowly dwindling.

During the chaos Merlin had been herded to the opposite side of the clearing as the knights and Arthur.

The warriors quickly dispatched the bandits and turned to find Merlin.

Looks of horror crossed their faces from what they see.

Merlin was fighting off two, and his sword went flying. None of the knights could get there in time.

But Merlin has another thing coming.

He swoops low under Thug 1's axe, picking something up as he did.

Merlin jumps over Thug 2's swing to his legs with a sword.

Merlin twirls a long wooden branch in his hand he had picked up like a staff.

The bandits laugh, Merlin takes on Thug 2 first.

Merlin blocks a blow to his neck and swings his staff up and under, hitting Thug 2's hands and knocking the hilt free, sending it flying.

Merlin continues with the momentum and whacks the bandit over the head, he collapses immediately.

Turning to Thug 1 he ducks another swing and jams the top of the staff into the man's stomach.

He doubles over and Merlin strikes his empty head with the butt of his staff, he face plants.

Merlin again twirls the staff in his hand and turns to the knights.

Gwaine's grinning, "mate, that was brilliant!"

Merlin chuckles, "grow up in Cenreds kingdom and you learn how to take care of your self."

Arthur's eyebrows shoot up, "as soon as we get back to the castle, I'm getting you a quarterstaff."

All the knights nod and Merlin grins, jogging back over to them.

Arthur ruffles Merlin's hair.

Percival, Elyan, and Leon hit his back or push him slightly.

Lancelot just grins at him.

Gwaine gives him a big hug, smothering him on purpose.

Merlin groans and finally wiggles away and quickly mounts his horse before anyone can do anything else.

They all look at him up there, and all bust out laughing.

Merlin rolls his eyes.


	8. Languages

Arthur looks over from his spot at his table to his window where Merlin is sitting and does a double take. Merlin has a rather large book on his lap and his finger is running down the page as he reads.

That alone is a wonder, Arthur knew he could read and write but not even Arthur could read that fast.

Arthur stands and walks quietly to Merlin's place, stopping when he reaches Merlin's flank.

Arthur looks over Merlin's shoulder at the book, trying to see what he is reading.

He is shocked when he could only see scribbles. None of it made any since! There was nothing there readable.

Arthur's eyebrows scrunch, " _Mer_ lin, what on Earth are you reading?"

Merlin glances at him, he seems stunned. As if he didn't understand why Arthur was asking. "You can't read this?"

Arthur rolls his eyes, "no you idiot, it just scribbles."

Merlin blinks, and looks from the writing to Arthur and back again. "You... a prince, cant read this?" A single eyebrow raises, he would have made Gaius proud.

Arthur crosses his arms and resists rolling his eyes again, "we _just_ went over this, and why should I know how to read this?"

Merlin again seems shocked, "well, because this is the language most of our allies speak and they don't understand English. Besides most of your decrees and some tax reports that you will get as king will be in this."

Arthur is stunned, then turns sheepish. "Well? Are you going to tell me what it even is?" Arthur hates having to look stupid in front of Merlin.

Merlin understands this but can't help chuckling anyway, "its Greek."

Arthur pales, he remembers his father once mentioning how hard it was for him to learn it. Arthur just pushed it off to the side, thinking it would have nothing to do with him.

Merlin's eyes soften just a bit, he knows Arthur enough to see the thoughts running through his head. "Would you like me to teach you?"

Arthur very much would, but would he ever say that? He puts a scowl on his face, "You? Teach Me? I don't need _your_ help." Arthur grabs the book and walks a few paces, staring at the meaningless symbols.

Merlin sits there, amused. Waiting for Arthur to get over his arrogance.

Arthur finally sighs and his face drops in defeat, "will you, kinda maybe, help me? Please?"

Merlin chuckles and grabs parchment, pen and inkwell, sitting down at the table knowing Arthur will also.

Merlin writes the Greek alphabet at the top of the paper and begins their first lesson, much like his mother did all those years ago.

* * *

You know, I wasn't sure I would like this one at first but it didn't turn out so bad.


	9. Juggling

Merlin just finished cleaning the prat's armor and was headed to the stables when he was over run by children the moment he stepped into the courtyard.

"Merlin! Merlin!" The children jump up and down in excitement.

Merlin brightens visibly at the sight of them. "Well what do we have here?" He lunges and tickles some before they can get away.

They all giggle before one yells, "do the thing! Do the thing!"

Merlin looks guilty and they all stick out their bottom lips and give him the puppy look, "Pweeease?"

Merlin sighs and they all cheer, he hides a smile behind a hand. "But I don't have anything to work with." Merlin points out.

The little ones giggle and scream in panic and run around to find things.

Merlin laughs when he sees the objects shoved at him. They came up with a shoe, a stone, an egg, and a metal bracelet. Merlin shakes his head and takes the items, smiling.

The people in the courtyard see this often so when they see him take the things they all stop to watch, however, this is very new to King Arthur and Sir Gwaine who see the people stop so they do also. They cross their arms, watching with amusement to see what has captivated so many people at one time.

Merlin notices none of this and steps back from the young ones slightly and grins.

He spreads his legs to shoulder width apart, taking his stance.

Merlin looks at the objects in hand, before throwing the small shoe in the air.

Arthur and Gwaine snort slightly, waiting for the shoe to hit the ground. What happens next surprises them greatly.

Merlin quickly follows the shoe with the bracelet, then the egg and stone.

He watches them in the air carefully, he had thrown the shoe high to give him time for the rest and the shoe finally reaches his right hand. He shoots it to his left and launches it to repeat the process. He does the same with the bracelet, egg and stone.

His audience claps and the children cheer. Four eyebrows raise from a certain blond and brunette, impressed.

Just like every other time Merlin does not realize that he shifts back and forth, getting quicker in time with his juggling.

Once he has his rhythm he looks down from the things in the air to the children and wiggles his eyebrows. They squeal and giggle. Merlin laughs, delighted, and sticks out his tongue crossing his eyes. They return the favor, filling Merlin with happiness.

Merlin decides with a bit of sadness that he needs to get back to his chores.

He forms a plan that will satisfy his young onlookers with a grin.

When the bracelet comes around to his left hand he tosses it lightly to the girl that gave it to him.

He throws the egg in the air to continue its cycle and pockets the stone after.

When it came around for the egg again he balanced on one leg, to some squeals, and drops the egg onto his foot lightly and kicks it into the air to land unharmed in the discarded basket of a child before him.

Merlin caught the last item in his right hand and bows, offering the missing shoe to its rightful owner.

The boy giggles and snatches the boot.

merlin grins and all the children rush him, hugging before he can escape. He yells playfully.

Merlin finally wiggles free with a laugh and waves to his smiling audience and runs off to the stables before he is out of time to get it done before nightfall.

A certain king and knight stand there stunned, before shaking their heads and grinning.

They are so going to hit him up later, and there will be no refusing the whole round table.


	10. Bow

Just two more after this! I'm so grateful and happy about you all's responses! I'm glad you like it! After I finish this I have another series of shorts kinda like this I'm thinking about starting, what do ya think? (and no I have not forgot my other fics, I'm working on those too)

* * *

Merlin sighs and rubs his eyes, this was suppose to be Arthur's day off and how does he spend it? Working... Since he's working Merlin has to work, when has Arthur Pendragon ever gave him a day off?

They were at the training grounds, again.

Ever since Arthur broke his hand, his horse had reared throwing him to the ground and crushing his hand, he had lost a bit of his ability to shoot a cross bow with the precision and accuracy as he had before. He is determined to get it back as quickly as he can.

So, every spare moment of his time he spends in front of a target, and for some reason insists Merlin be with him every step of the way. Not that Merlin minds, but all he does is sit there and watch Arthur.

Arthur growls as his shot hits just outside of the target. Arthur had been growing frustrated and impatient, snapping at anything and everything.

Merlin chuckles very quietly, and now it seems he has resorted to ranting.

"OH and you think _you_ could do BETTER!?"

Merlin looks up in surprise, it seems Arthur had heard his small laugh.

Merlin thinks it over and shrugs, gesturing to take to bow.

Arthur hands it over with a smirk.

Merlin takes Arthur's place before the target and shifts his foot out, taking a stance.

Merlin lifts his arms, taking aim carefully.

Hoping Arthur won't throw him in the stocks, he pulls the trigger.

 _Twang._

The tip of the arrow buries its self into the center of the target.

Merlin lowers the bow and turns to Arthur with a grin, dimples flashing.

Arthur scolds and yanks the crossbow from his hand, "don't be such a girls petticoat, _Mer_ lin."

Merlin grins wider and goes back to the bench, grabbing Arthur's sword to sharpen.

Arthur tries his best to ignore his servant but is unable to stop a smile from creeping onto his face.

Not that he would let Merlin see it.

* * *

You know, that's a whole lot shorter than I thought it would be but I hope you like it anyway.


	11. Dragon

This is the first of the last two chapters! Now should these last two be separate from each other as the others have been or connected?

* * *

Arthur dismissed Merlin before he could fully put him to bed, why is that? Why did he dismiss Merlin?

It's late and Arthur is still pondering this when he looks out his window and does a double take, why on Earth would Merlin be leaving Camelot at this time of night?

With out thinking, Arthur quickly dons his cloak and rushes out the door, the cloth trailing out behind him.

Arthur follows his clumsy servant's trail to the clearing where he killed the dragon, why on Earth would Merlin come here?

Still Arthur lingers at the edge, out of sight.

Merlin, now close to the center of the clearing, throws back his head and utters a sound Arthur can only describe as a roar. " **O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!** "

Arthur's eyes widen, Merlin's a Dragonlord. Shock courses through his veins, he's just about to step into sight when he hears a steady flapping.

Soon The Great Dragon lands in the clearing, Merlin lied to him?! This thing was supposed to be dead! What else has Merlin been lyng about? Arthur pushes that thought to the side for another time.

Merlin's eyebrows raise, "you were here quickly."

The dragon does the equivalent of a shrug, "I was in the area."

Merlin's eyes narrow, "and why was that?"

The dragon rolls his eyes, "I am still under your command, I cannot attack Camelot. I was watching out for the Druids, there has been an attack on them, but no more. Now, what did you need this time, young Warlock?" The Great Dragon sighs the last line.

Young Warlock? Arthur shakes his head, he'll deal with that later. For now he has a dragon on his hands.

Merlin crosses his arms, "I have been hearing whispers that Morgana is seeking to attack Camelot."

 _Morgana. Where and how did_ Mer _lin hear these rumors, and why hasn't he told me about them?_

The dragon nods, "I'm afraid these things are true. You must be careful, the witch grows stronger."

Merlin nods, unfolding one arm to lift it to his chin, still holding his elbow with the other. Merlin paces.

"Be wary, young Warlock, the Druid boy will be helping the witch."

Merlin stops pacing and his head snaps to looks at the dragon, "Mordred." His voice was sharp.

The way Merlin said it, Arthur couldn't decide if it was a question or a statement. There was an underlining edge, like he suspected it but didn't want it to happen.

The dragon gives Merlin a look, "their bond grows stronger, I'm not sure there's anything the boy wouldn't do for the witch."

Merlin scolds.

"Merlin," the dragon's voice softens and he lowers his head to bring them eye to eye, "you need to tell the young Pendragon soon."

Arthur jolts, what were they going to say about him?

Merlin waves his hands around his head, "I know, I know, I know, I know, I know. He-he's not ready yet."

The dragon snorts, "he's ready and you know it, stop making excuses."

Merlin sighs, running his hands through his hair, beginning to pace again. "Ok! So he's ready, but I'm not!"

The dragon chuckles, "and why are you not ready? Haven't you been waiting for this? To be able to tell him?"

"Yes! B-but what if he hates me?"

"A half cannot truly hate that-"

"Which makes it whole," Merlin finishes it with him, "yes I know, you've said it before."

"Then why did you ask?"

"So many have betrayed him, I just don't want him to consider me one of them. He has lost so many." Merlin stops his pacing to face the dragon.

"So have you, young Warlock. A great many more, I am sad to say."

"But _he_ doesn't know that." Merlin's voice fills with pain, sadness and desperation.

The dragon's eyes, on the other hand, twinkle with mischief, "he does now."

"What?!" Merlin's eyebrows snap together.

"I think you've hidden long enough, young Pendragon." The Great Dragon turns his head to look straight at Arthur's hiding spot.

Arthur jumps from the shock of being addressed, and stumbles into the clearing.

Merlin pales, taking an involuntary step back, "Arthur. Arthur I can explain. It's not what it looks like."

Arthur promptly faints.

Kilgharrah roars with laughter as he leaves Merlin to clean up this mess.

Merlin glares at his retreating form and rubs his eyes.

It's going to be a long night.


	12. Magic

So I finished writing this yesterday but it was my mom's birthday so I couldn't type and post it. :( sorry for the wait.

OH! almost forgot **geometric13** : I thought about doing a singing one but I have already done two of them so I thought it might be a bit of overkill :) I might later if you want though XD

Warning: Teeny winy bit of language :D

* * *

This is _not_ his bed. _His_ bed is soft and so comfortable he wants to wring Merlin's neck for making him leave it every morning.

This thing is hard and cold, and sticks are poking his side.

Sticks...

Why the hell is he on the ground!

Arthur remembers nothing of going on a hunt or patrol. Besides, why wouldn't he be on his bedroll?

Arthur hears a fire crackle and someone sighs.

Arthur blinks up at the starry night sky.

He sits up with a groan, hand coming to his head.

Arthur hears a chuckle being quickly muffled. He turns his head to give his servant a glare.

" _Mer_ lin, why am I on the ground?..."

Merlin snorts, "After you came out of hiding you fainted, like a _girl._ "

Arthur scoffs, "I did not! And what are you tal-" Arthur stops mid-word as it all came rushing back to him, "oh."

All amusement leaves Merlin's face and he nods solemnly. Without him realizing it, Merlin's heart rate soars.

Arthur had froze as his mind digests his new found memories.

Arthur feels his rage building, "Liar." Arthur hisses.

With that one word all Merlin's hope comes crashing down, "Arthur please, I can explain."

"Young Warlock," Arthur whispers with another realization. Arthur snarls, his voice filled with venom, " _Sorcerer._ " Arthur slowly stands, picking up his sword.

The word hits Merlin like a blow, knocking him on his back. Merlin's face fills with angst and fear.

Arthur jolts.

Merlin. His Merlin is afraid, of him.

A little voice whispers

 _As he should be._

Arthur's face hardens, he takes a step forward.

Merlin can't move.

His mind screams _Run_.

His body says _no_.

His magic whispers _Arthur._

Arthur reaches the shaking Merlin, towering over him.

Arthur raises his sword to strike, his anger and pain overwhelming him. His heart is being torn to shreds, his trust, his brother.

The betrayal.

He thought he could trust Merlin, above anyone else, even his late father. His Merlin.

Just as he's about to deliver the blow a voice rings through his head.

 _A great many more._

The Great Dragon had said in the conversation that started it all.

 _So have you._

Then comes Merlin's voice.

 _I just don't want him to think I'm one of them._

 _He doesn't know that._

An old memory from when he was a prince whispers to his mind.

 _I am happy to be your servant until the day I die._

One from when he was king.

 _And I swear I will protect you or die at your side._

Merlin's voice echo's in his minds ear. The memory from the night he chose his challenge to prove himself, he opened the doors to Merlin waiting for him.

 _I didn't want you to feel that you were alone._

 _I didn't want you to feel that you were alone._

 _feel that you were alone._

 _feel that you were alone._

Arthur drops his sword, following it onto his knees.

Arthur's face is etched with horror.

"Merlin." It comes out as a whisper.

Arthur grabs the terrified man, pulling him to him.

One arm wraps around his friend's back, the other holding the back of his head, spearing his fingers through raven hair.

Arthur presses his cheek to the top of his Merlin's head.

Merlin pulls back fighting a teary grin. Arthur doesn't let him go far. He almost lost him once, to himself. It won't happen again.

Arthur looks into Merlin's eyes and asks something his curiosity wont let go of, "will you show me?"

Merlin's eyebrows raise farther than even Gaius's.

Arthur looks sheepish.

Merlin rolls his eyes and mutters, "prat."

Then his eyes flash a brilliant gold.

Arthur is astounded, it looks so natural with Merlin. When Merlin's eyes fade back to blue Arthur looks closer, he can still see flecks of the blazing gold. How had he not seen it before?

Arthur jumps, he had been so astonished with the golden eyes he forgot the reason for their flashing.

Before his eyes hung a beautiful dragon in the air, the Pendragon dragon, made of flickering flames.

Magnificent.

Arthur cautiously raises his hand and brought it near, careful not to touch it.

No heat. Arthur grins.

The dragon fades from sight and Arthur remembers something.

His eyes grow sad. "A great many more." He mumbles.

Merlin's eyebrows crease, "what?"

"A great many more. The Great Dragon said that you've lost a great many more than me. How many? How many have you lost?" Arthur's voice fills with pain as he realizes he wasn't there for him when Merlin needed him most.

Merlin smiles sadly at his brother. That is what Arthur is, his brother

His Arthur.

"Where do you want me to start?"

Arthur already had it all planned out. When they got back to Camelot the Round Table were to be told. Merlin would be his Court Sorcerer-Warlock he corrects himself. Then they would all slowly repeal the ban. His family

"At the beginning."


End file.
